Auqra
Auqra is the name of the former Goddess of Balance that watched over and protected Ogaji from the Sacred Realm. The name Auqra is not her true name, as her true name has been forgotten by Time. She served along the other two Goddesses, Fira and Earthra, until ''Doomsday'' when she prophesized her and their deaths at the hands of Genesis. She is responsible for creating the Prophecy of the Hero of Light in which all of ''Milo's Adventures'' is centered around. History Early History - The War of Creation Auqra (born with an unknown name) was created by Darius The Creator along with 18 other Elemental Masters during the first days of Ogaji's creation. She and the other First Masters served their creator until the arrival of the Oni, who pressured Darius to join the dark side with the help of the Overlord. During the War of Creation, she and two other Masters came up with the plan to trap him and the Overlord into the Books of Darkness and Shadows respectively. After the defeat of their creator and the Overlord, the realm of Ogaji needed protectors, so Auqra, and the two other Masters who helped seal Darius away came together to found the Gods of Ogaji, who lived in the Sacred Realm where they were to watch over Ogaji for eternity. ''The Hero of Light'' For the most part, the three Goddesses watched over Ogaji with ease. However, when Bamos, the Knight of Darkness rose to power, the Goddesses knew that they had to do something. They created the Prophecy of the Hero of Light in order to ensure that their Realm would make it out in the end. The prophecy stated that: "When the Heroes of Light thrice fail, at defeating the Dark Lord, and the Children of Creation restore Hope to the Land, then the heroes will rise again to defeat the Greatest Evil the Realm would ever see." Each Goddess granted the Heroes of Light a piece of their power, so that when they combined they could destroy him forever. In addition to granting the Heroes of Light power, they also granted the three Children of Zorcob Frost power as well. For the most part, the Goddesses watched over as the Heroes of Light made their journey to vanquish Bamos and his son. The three Goddesses also welcomed in other Gods that protected other fundamental elements. Most notably, Time. The First Masters of Time, Aragon and Garanah lived here in the Sacred Realm for some time as well. ''Doomsday'' As heroes died, they're soul and body was sent to the Sacred Realm to prepare for the final battle. When the time finally came, Genesis drove his army straight through, killing the three Golden Goddesses. However, they prepared for that, and told the Heroes that three more of them would have to rise up to become the next three protectors. Auqra died after hundreds of years of dutifully serving her Realm, and granted Milo Rivers the strength to take her place as the God of Wisdom. Legacy Milo would take her place as the God of Wisdom after her death, where he would watch over Ogaji in her place. Around 35 years after he took her place, the Oni invaded Ogaji as well as it's surrounding realms, including the Sacred Realm, where Milayru fell to their power, and his soul was sent to the Departed Realm. At this point in time no one serves in her place. Personality Traits Although she has only appeared a handful of times throughout the series, Auqra appears to be a fair and dutiful woman. She was described as wise and powerful, and served Ogaji with wisdom. Powers and Abilities Magic - The user can use magic. * Spirit Physiology - The user can transform himself into a spirit. * Cosmic Entity Physiology - The user can transform himself into a cosmic entity. * Shapeshifting - The user can transform his body in every form. * Summoning - The user can summon everyone as his allay. * Wish Granting - The user can grant wishes to himself or other people. * Superpower Manipulation - The user can grant powers to other people or objects, but he can create rules how to use the powers. * Replication - The user can replicate his own body. Notes * Auqra is based off of the character Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom from The Legend of Zelda series. ** Her name initially was Nayru, but that clearly had to be changed because of copyright. Category:Gods of Ogaji Category:Goddesses of Ogaji Category:Balance Category:Masters of Balance Category:Elemental Masters Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:The Hero of Light Category:Doomsday Category:2011 Category:2017 Category:Milo's Adventures